Mitsubishi Lancer
1985 Mitsubishi Lancer is a vehicle seen in the film. Overview The Mitsubishi Lancer is a compact car produced by the Japanese manufacturer Mitsubishi Motors since 1973. It has been known as the Colt Lancer, Dodge/Plymouth Colt, Chrysler Valiant Lancer, Chrysler Lancer, Eagle Summit, Hindustan Lancer, Soueast Lioncel, and Mitsubishi Mirage in various countries at different times, and has been sold as the Mitsubishi Galant Fortis in Japan since 2007. It has also been sold as Mitsubishi Lancer Fortis in Taiwan with a different facelift compared to Galant Fortis. In Japan, it was sold at a specific retail chain called Car Plaza. 1979–1987 In 1979, the Lancer EX was unveiled in Japan. Only two engines were offered at the time, a 1.4-liter MCA-JET equipped engine paired with Mitsubishi's Silent Shaft Technology, which generated 80 hp (60 kW) and a 1.6-liter engine that generated 85 hp (63 kW) and 100 hp (75 kW). The MCA-JET system was an entirely new concept when compared with the previously used carburetor system. The MCA stands for Mitsubishi Clean Air which meant that the EX passed both Japan and US emission standards, while the new cylinder head design of the engine gave way for a Jet valve which introduced an extra swirl of air to the combustion chamber, swirling the fuel-air mixture for a cleaner, efficient and more thorough burn. In addition to these improvements, another breakthrough in the Lancer lineup was the Silent Shaft Technology, which was actually two counterbalancing shafts that rotated in opposite directions, cancelling the power pulses inherent in an inline 4-cylinder engine. This reduced both engine noise and vibration, and provided a smoother driving experience. The 1.8-liter Sirius 80 engines were then introduced in the Lancer in 1980, along with a new 70 hp (52 kW), 1.2 L engine a year later, providing a broader range of engines for the Mitsubishi's Lancer. Also, a turbocharged, 99 kW (135 PS) engine was added in 1980 for sportier performance, and an intercooler system was also integrated in the existing turbocharged engine to produce 121 kW (165 PS) in 1983. In 1980, The Lancer EX was introduced with a 1.8 L turbocharged 4-cylinder option known as the 1800GSR and GT Turbo. The first generation 1800GSR and GT were only available with a turbocharged, non-intercooled 135 PS (99 kW). However, in 1983, an intercooler was introduced, helping the turbocharged engine to produce 160 PS (118 kW). In Europe, the Lancer EX was offered with the turbocharged 2.0-liter engine known as the Lancer EX 2000 Turbo. It achieved a maximum output of 125 kW (170 PS) and managed a top speed of 200 km/h (124 mph). This model was equipped with electronic fuel injection. A rally version of the Lancer EX 2000 Turbo was made for the 1000 Lakes Rally that gave out 206 kW (280 PS). Sales of this model were low because of emission regulations Japan imposed at that time. Movie Story This vehicle is seen near the end of the film as Jess is running home. Sources *At IMCBb. *At Wikipedia. Category:Vehicles